One or more aspects relate, in general, to processing within a computing environment, and in particular, to facilitating such processing.
Processing within a computing environment includes executing computer programs. A computer program instructs a computer in tasks to be performed. It is written by a programmer using a human-readable programming language, producing source code. Source code is a collection of computer instructions and may include comments describing the computer instructions and/or other aspects of the computer program. The human-readable source code is translated to machine-readable code using, for instance, a compiler.
The compiler transforms the source code into object code or machine code understandable by the computer. In transforming the source code, the compiler ignores the comments that may be present in the source code.